


On A Night Like This ~ Part 1

by TheChicExpression



Series: EastEnders ~ On A Night Like This [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Drinking, EastEnders - Freeform, Gay, LGBT+, Mo Harris - Freeform, Multi, Soap Opera, Sonia Jackson Queen Of The NHS, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChicExpression/pseuds/TheChicExpression
Summary: "As the new year came, so did trouble..."Ever wonder what minor characters get up to? Well, on Albert Square drama never sleeps. Join the cast of EastEnders on a night they'll want to forget...As the clock strikes midnight, characters lives change; as we see them fight their toughest battle on the Square to date! Bringing back fan favourites, and killing off the ones we hate...
Relationships: Mo Harris - Relationship, Sonia Jackson - Relationship
Series: EastEnders ~ On A Night Like This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584970





	1. Introduction

EastEnders ~ On A Night Like This

This story is written as if it's an episode of EastEnders! Therefore, chapters have been reworked into scenes... As you may have noticed this is 'Part 1' which is basically the equivalent to a half-hour running episode of the show. I'm not sure how often I'll update this, however, as you've guessed it's still very much a work in progress! I hope you enjoy reading this mess, as much as I did writing it


	2. Scene One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INT. THE SLATER HOUSEHOLD. EVENING

Scene One

Mo Harris sits alone at the kitchen table, the room barely lit by a slither of light, seeping in through a crack in the blinds. On the table is a bottle of vodka, it’s half full. Mo picks up the bottle, knocking it back as quickly as she can; throwing the finished bottle across the room once finished.  
There’s a sudden knock at the door; Mo sits up, confused to who it could be. There’s another knock. It couldn’t be the Slaters as they’d have let themselves in by now, they didn’t wait for anybody.  
Getting out of her chair, and stumbling down the hall, Mo made sure to silently creep towards the door.  
“I know you’re in there” shouted a voice through the letterbox. Mo peered through the eyehole. It was only Sonia.  
“Mo, I know you’re in there?”, Sonia yelled through the letterbox. Mo unlatched the door, swinging it open.  
“What do you want, I’m trying to get some sleep”. She lied.  
“Oh really, that’s not what Martin told me”. Sonia barked as she pushed Mo out of the way, storming into the house.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Mo asked.  
“Is anyone home?”. Sonia chimed, looking around the rooms as she charged around the house.  
“They’re not back yet?”. It had felt like weeks since Mo had last seen the Slaters, they were away, and not due to return for at least another two weeks. “They needed some time away”.  
“Mo… I need to have a word”. Sonia said, taking off her coat, as she now stood in the kitchen.  
“About what?” Mo replied, looking Sonia up and down; not knowing what was going on. Sonia placed her coat over the chair Mo was once sitting in.  
“You been on the drink again?” She said as she kicked the empty bottle of vodka with her foot.  
“What’s that got to do with you?”.  
“You could’ve drunk over the pub you know?”. Sonia said. “Didn’t feel like joining them?”. Mo turned her head towards the cupboards, ignoring the question. She began to rummage through the cupboard looking for more to drink.  
“Not my thing. Why should I see the new year in surrounded by people I hardly know?”. Mo poured herself a large glass of red wine; once done slamming the half-filled bottle down next to the glass on the table. “Want some?” She asked Sonia.  
“I shouldn’t. I’ve got work in the morning” Mo screwed the lid back onto the wine bottle, before picking it up and starting to neck the glass. “Slow down.” Sonia said, as pulled the glass out of Mo’s hands.  
“So… why are you not over the Vic tonight then?” Mo asked. Staring blankly at Sonia who was still sitting at the table.  
“Didn’t feel up to it, the place is packed to the rafters”. Sonia pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time. “I can’t be gone too long, I told Bex that I’d be home”. Mo pulled out a chair next to Sonia, finally taking a seat.  
“I ain’t being funny love, but why are you here?”. Mo said she was becoming tired of the unknown.  
“I needed to talk to you… I figured something out, and I have a feeling other people will be doing the same very soon”. Mo gulped as Sonia spoke.  
“Someone spreading rumours about me?”  
“I wouldn’t say rumours” Sonia replied. “I’m on your side though, I can understand”.  
“Understand what?”  
“I know there have been some issues with the market lately”. Sonia said. “Martin’s told me how the owners want to close up”.  
“And what’s that got to do with me”. Mo snapped back, attempting to pour another drink.  
“Mo… Just listen to me. I figured out where the profits have been going”.  
“Oh, so now you’re pointing the finger at me are you?” Mo shouted.  
“You’re the only person who hasn’t had an issue yet”.  
“Get out!” Mo shouted as she got up from the table, picking up the wine bottle, and holding it in the air.  
“Mo!” Sonia shouted. “I know you’ve been stealing the money”… Mo dropped the bottle of wine, it crashed onto the floor; tiny shards of glass darted across the room. Mo slowly sunk back into her seat. Sonia, no longer covering herself from the flying glass, slowly sits back down; comforting Mo as she starts to cry.  
“You think I’m a thief don’t you?” Mo said through tears.  
“It’s ok, nobody else knows”. Sonia said, wiping Mo’s tears. “You have to trust me that I won’t say a word”.  
“I didn’t mean to. I was strapped for cash; I was only trying to help out my family, after the year we’ve all had”. Mo wiped her face. “I was planning on giving it all back once the new year had started”.  
“I know, but until then you could still get done for theft”. Sonia said.  
“What should I do Sonia,” Mo asked.  
“Leave it with me, I’ve got a plan”. Sonia leaned in close to Mo. Both of them trembling. They kiss, holding it for a short moment of time.  
Mo quickly pulls away. “What was that”.  
“I don’t know. But I need to go”. Sonia put on her coat and ran out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her. Mo wiped her mouth, as her top lip began to quiver.


End file.
